Jessica Ames' Cinderella story
by Allison-MarieJane-Johnson
Summary: Jessica Ames is the daughter of Sam Montgomery -Ames and Austin Ames. This story is about her life, love life and meeting her Prince Charming ( even though they have known each other since they were younger ).
1. Chapter 1 (07-29 13:55:08)

Chapter One

My name is Jessica Ames. My parents are Sam and Austin Ames. You probably remember Mom graduated a year early from high school and headed off to Princeton University with her Prince Charming (my dad).

Anyway, I'm sixteen, living with my parents and younger siblings ( Landon and Gillian), graduating from North Valley High School a year early and work at Hal's, the diner that my family owns. It's the best diner around. I'm hoping to get accepted to Yale University for Journalism. My parents' best friends: Uncle Carter and Aunt Astrid, Uncle Ryan and Aunt Coralyn, are the parents of my best friends: Carlos, Adonia, Brooklyn, CJ, Lucky, Candi and Capri. Carlos, Adonia, Brooklyn , CJ are the Farrell quadruplets. Lucky, Candi and Capri are the Henson triplets.

This story is about my life, love life and meeting the guy of my dreams (even though I have known him since we were younger ). He's my own Prince Charming.

On with the story.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I woke up with my biology textbook on my lap and my head on my desk. I had fallen asleep at the computer the night before. You see, I have this friend I met on a Yale chatroom. His username is YalePrince12. He wants to be a journalist, just like me.

There was a knock on my bedroom door. It was my dad.

" Good morning, sleepyhead, " he said, coming into the room.

" Morning, Daddy, " I said.

" Did you fall asleep at the computer again? " he asked, laughing, remembering when he used to do that while talking to Mom.

" Yeah, " I said. "But I got my homework done."

Dad kissed my head and told me to get ready for school. He left. I got dressed and got my books into my bag. I went downstairs. I got some breakfast. Dad threw me the keys to my mustang we had fixed up together. I left to go pick up Brooklyn, Adonia, Capri and Candi. Carlos, CJ and Lucky drove together. When I got to the school, I tried to find a parking spot. I found one but Julianne Cummings - Johnson, the cheerleading captain, took it. I found another one but Liam Thorne, the basketball / football captain, took it. I groaned.

" Go away, Diner Girl, " Julianne said. "This spot is for cool people only. "

Liam, Rori Thomas, Maddi Jones, Danny Thompson and Tyler Smith groaned when she said that. Diner Girl! Something that was passed down from my mom to me. I found a parking spot near Lucky, Carlos and CJ. The girls and I got out of the car.

"The world would be a much better place without Julianne Cummings - Johnson in it," I said. "Ugh!"

My friends agreed. We walked into the school and stayed at our lockers until the bell rang.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The last period of the day for me was a spare. I went to the computer lab and signed into the Yale chatroom. YalePrince12 was on.

 **YalePrince12: How's your day so far?**

 _YaleGirl2: You know: work, school and popular girls who can't get over themselves. Especially this one girl. Ever feel like you don't belong?_

 **YalePrince12: Absolutely. I feel alone when there's people around. I think of you when that happens.**

 _YaleGirl2: Ever think we've met before?_

 **YalePrince12: Maybe. Our school has over 3,500 kids.**

 _YaleGirl2: Lol. Thanks for narrowing that down, Einstein._

 **YalePrince12: Lol. At least I can eliminate the guys. You're not a guy, right?**

 _YaleGirl2: I'm female. Did you tell your parents about Yale yet?_

 **YalePrince12: Mom knows. Dad doesn't though. He doesn't know know that I want to be a journalist.**

 _YaleGirl2: My parents encourage my siblings and I to always pursue our dreams._

 **YalePrince12: My mom encourages me. Dad has another plan for me.**

 _YaleGirl2:My dad had the same problem. Now he's the best damn writer there is._

 **YalePrince12: Lucky him.**

 _YaleGirl2: My mom always tells me to never let the fear of striking out keep you from playing the game. I live by that quote._

 **YalePrince12: That's good. I should live by that quote, too.**

 _YaleGirl2: The bell's about to ring. I better sign off._

 **YalePrince12: Wait... the Halloween homecoming dance is tomorrow night. Would you meet me in the middle of the dance floor?**

 _YaleGirl2: Let me think...Yes!_

I signed off as the bell rang. I ran to my locker. My friends were at their own lockers.

"YalePrince asked me to meet him at the Halloween homecoming dance tomorrow, " I said. " I accepted."

The girls squealed.

" Finally! " Lucky said.

I laughed as we walked to our cars.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Mom had let me off early the next night so I could go on to the dance. I was about to head home when Liam, Julianne, Rori, Maddi, Tyler and Danny came in.

"Honey," Mandy, a waitress at the diner, asked. "Could you get that table before you go?"

"I guess," I said.

I put my stuff on the counter and grabbed a pad and a pen. I walked over to the table.

" Well, well, " Julianne said "It's Diner Girl."

I ignored the comment. "What can I get you?"

"What can I get that has no carbs and is fat free?" Julianne asked.

"Water," I said.

Liam, Rori, Danny, Maddi and Tyler laughed at my joke.

" I'll just have an iced tea then, " Julianne said.

"Make it two, please," Danny said.

I went to process the order. Liam turned to Julianne.

"Julianne, " Liam said. "We need to talk privately."

"You can say anything in front of our friends," Julianne said.

"Okay," Liam said. "I want to break up with you."

"What?!" Julianne asked. "Are you in love with someone else? "

"Yes," Liam said.

Julianne left with Rori and Maddi. Danny and Tyler soon followed. Liam came to the counter to pay.

" It's okay, Liam, " I said. "No one drank anything."

Liam smiled at me then left. I picked up my stuff, said goodbye to everyone and headed straight home.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

" Crap! " I said. "I've got nothing to wear. I'm not going."

Mom and Dad smiled at each other. Mom excused herself. She came back with the most gorgeous dress I've ever seen.

"Mom," I said. "It's beautiful! I can't wear it. "

" Of course you can," she said. "It's been in my closet for so long that it needs a night out."

I smiled. Dad and Landon left my room. Mom and Gillian helped me into the dress. I put on the mask that came with it. I made it to the dance. Everyone was staring at me. My friends went to the refreshments table while I went to the middle of the dance floor. A few minutes later, I heard a voice.

"YaleGirl2?" the voice asked.

I turned around. I found out that Liam Thorne was YalePrince12.

"Liam Thorne," I said. "You're YalePrince12?"

" Yeah," Liam said. "My costume doesn't hide who I am."

"I know who you are," I said. "This is a mistake. I got to go."

"Wait," Liam said. "This wasn't a mistake. We are meant to be and we were meant to meet tonight."

"Don't you know who I am?" I asked.

"You're the girl I'm meant to be with," Liam said. "What's your name?"

"I'll tell you later," I said. "I know who you are."

"You do?" Liam asked.

"You're student body president, an aspiring journalist on the school newspaper and you're the captain of the basketball and football teams," I said.

"Would you like to take a walk with me outside?" Liam asked.

"If you want to be the Homecoming King," I said. "You better stay inside."

"I don't care about that," Liam said. "I care about getting to know you."

I smiled. Liam held out his hand and I took it. We went outside.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

We walked outside. We were still holding hands. Liam smiled at me.

"Will you tell me who are?" he asked.

"I will," I said. "Later."

"Let's play 20 questions, " Liam said.

"How about ten," I said.

"I'll take what I can get," Liam said. "First question: you do go to North Valley High? "

"Yes," I said.

"Were you mad that I'm YalePrince12?"

"No," I said.

"Did you vote for me for student body president? "

"Yes,"I said.

"Given the choice, would you rather have a rice cake or a big mac?" Liam asked.

"A big mac," I said. "But what does that have to do with anything?"

"You just eliminated half the girls in our grade," Liam said. "Plus I like a girl with a great appetite."

I laughed.

"You have a beautiful laugh," he said.

"Thanks," I said, blushing. "Next question. "

We stopped at a gazebo in the courtyard. I smiled as we stepped inside.

"If I asked you to dance," Liam said. "Would that count as a question?"

"There's no music," I said.

He took me into his arms. I put my hand on his shoulder. The band started playing.

"How many siblings do you have?" Liam asked.

"Two," I said. "A little brother and sister."

"I've met you before?" he asked.

"Yes," I said.

"How have I met you before and not know who you are now?"

"You were looking," I said. "But you weren't really seeing."

Liam twirled me around. I laughed.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

" You have two questions left, " I said.

"That I do," Liam said, plucking a rose from the flower garland. "Hal's or a gourmet restaurant?"

"Hal's, of course," I said.

"Do you, YaleGirl2, think you made the right choice by meeting me here tonight?" Liam asked, handing me the rose.

"Yes,"I said. "Do you, Liam Thorne, ever want to see me again after tonight?"

"Yes," he said.

I turned around and took off the mask. I took a deep breath and let it go.

"Promise you won't get mad," I said.

"I promise," Liam said.

I turned around to face Liam again. He smiled.

"Jessica Ames," he said.

"You're not mad?" I asked.

"No," Liam said. "Why would I be?"

"I'm Diner Girl," I said.

"No, you're not," Liam said. "You're Jessica Ames, my student body vice president, editor in chief of the school newspaper and the girl I'm meant to be with."

"How can you be sure?" I asked.

"Because I'm about to do this," Liam said.

Liam took my face in his hands and kissed me. It was like fireworks. We broke apart.

"I'm convinced,"I said.

Liam smiled. We ran back to the ballroom. Liam kissed me before going back into the ballroom. We walked hand in hand over to my friends.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

My friends were happy and shocked at the same time.

"Liam Thorne is YalePrince12?" Brooklyn asked.

"Yeah," I said, looking at Liam and smiling.

"I won't hurt her," Liam said. "I love her. I've actually loved her since junior high."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes," Liam said. "While other guys were pining over Julianne, I was looking at you."

I smiled. Liam smiled back, putting his arms around my waist and pulling me close. Julianne, Rori, Danny, Maddi and Tyler came over. Rori, Danny, Maddi and Tyler were smiling while Julianne was mad.

"You broke up with me to go out with Diner Girl?" she asked.

"Her name is Jessica," She's a much better person for me than you ever were."

"Liam's right,"Rori said. "Jessica is a great person to be around. She's a better person than you'll ever be."

"She works hard for her money," Tyler said. "You don't even know what hard work is."

"You terrorize people," Maddi said. "You think you're better than everyone else. News flash: you're not."

"I'm glad Liam broke up with you," Danny said. "Goodbye."

Julianne stormed off. Rori and Maddi hugged me.

"We've missed you," Rori said.

"I've missed you two, too," I said.

Maddi and Rori were my best friends before they became cheerleaders. Julianne told them that they couldn't be friends with me. It tore us all to pieces. Carlos and Rori started talking. Capri and Danny started talking. Candi and Tyler started talking. CJ and Maddi started talking. Brooklyn and Lucky were smiling at each other (they've been together for two years). Adonia was talking to her boyfriend Ronan Locke. It was time to announce the Homecoming King and Queen.

"Julianne always wins stuff like this," I said.

Liam smiled, saying someone else would get it. Turns out, he was right. I won Homecoming Queen and Liam won Homecoming King.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

I woke up the next morning (Saturday) thinking the night before had been a dream. Mom came into my room and told me that my friends were waiting for me in the kitchen. I put on my bikini with a tank top and shorts over it. There was a knock on my bedroom door.

"Come in," I said.

Liam came in, wearing his swimming shorts.

"It wasn't a dream," I said, smiling and hugging him.

"It was and still is real," Liam said, kissing me.

We walked downstairs, arms around each other. When we got to the kitchen, Mom handed me a envelope with Yale on it.

"It's from Yale," I said.

"I got the same one," Liam said. "I brought it so we could open them up together."

We opened them.

"Oh my god!" I said.

"Wow!" Liam said.

"We got accepted to Yale," I said.

Liam and I hugged.

"Did you tell your dad about Yale yet?" I asked Liam as we broke apart.

"Yeah," Liam said. "He said he would be proud of me whereever I go."

"I told you," I said, smiling.

"Congrats, you two," Mom said, hugging me.

Dad hugged me and shook Liam's hand. I looked over at Maddi. She seemed upset. I went over to her.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Will we see each other when we're away at college?" she said. "I just don't want to lose you again."

By the way, my friends are a year older than me. I am graduating with them since I am graduating a year early.

"We will," I said. "We're best friends. And that's a promise."

"Let's have a pool party," Liam said.

Liam picked me up. I took off my tank top and shorts. Liam threw me into the pool.

"You're so going to get it," I said.

Liam jumped in and swam over to me. i dunked him. He came back up and kissed me.

"I love you,Jess," Liam said.

"I love you,too,Liam," I said.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

"I can't believe my first born is graduating today," Mom said.

"These past eight months have been the best," I said. "Rori and Maddi are my friends again, Liam's my boyfriend, I'm going to Yale and today I'm graduating."

Dad came over to me with a small gift box. I opened it. They were keys.

"Your mom and I purchased a house for you and Liam while you're in New Haven," he said.

"Thank you," I said, hugging both my parents.

My family and I drove to the school. The principal ushered me onto the stage since I was valedictorian. The ceremony began. It was time for my speech.

"Family,friends and graduating class," I said. "Today is the end of the four years in high school. Today is also the beginning of the rest of our lives. We will journey off to worlds unknown, ready for a new adventure. Try new things and explore new places. You may not know what you want to do or you may be like me and already know. Anyway, keep your head up high and walk out of her proud. Thank you and congratulations."

I was handed my valedictorian award. It was time for diplomas. I got mine. I was clapping the loudest when my friends got their diplomas. My parents had closed Hal's for the night for a grad party for my friends, their families and I. After we ate, music started playing. Liam and I started dancing.

"Your speech was amazing," he said.

"Thank you," Isaid. "These eight months have been amazing. Rori and Maddi are my best friends again and I have you."

"And I have you," Liam said. "I love you, Jess."

"I love you,too,Liam," I said. "I want you to be my first."

"I want you to be my first," Liam said.

It was a fun night. No pun intended.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

It had been four years since Liam and I started dating. We graduated from Yale University with honors two years before. We both became journalists. We moved back to the San Fernando Valley area. We worked for the local newspaper where I wrote the entertainment section and Liam wrote the sports section. My parents still owned Hal's. Landon and Gillian just started high school. All our friends were still together. Some were married (Brooklyn and Lucky, Capri and Danny, Maddi and CJ) while others were engaged (Adonia and Ronan, Candi and Tyler, Carlos and Rori). It was just Liam and I still dating.

I was hanging out with the girls when the topic of marriage came up.

"Brooklyn," Candi asked her sister-in-law. "What's it like to be married?"

"Perfect," Brooklyn said. "I'm married to my best friend. Literally."

We all laughed.

"All my friends are either engaged or married," I said. "I feel left out."

"Liam will ask you," Maddi said. "Don't worry."

I didn't catch the certainty in her voice.

"Hope you're right," I said.

I excused myself to use the ladies' room.

"He's going to ask her," Maddi whispered. "Tonight."

"Tonight's their anniversary," Rori whispered. "It's the perfect time."

The other girls agreed. I came out and told the girls that i had to get home to get ready for my date with Liam. I went home and got ready. I didn't know what to expect because Liam didn't tell me anything. He blindfolded me.

"No peeking," he said.

"Won't be a problem," I said.

He drove to our destination. He stopped. He helped me out of the car and led me into the place. He took my blindfold off.

"Happy anniversary, Jess," Liam said.

It was the gazebo that we danced in that night five years ago. It had a table set up with candlelight.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

"Thank you,"I said. "Happy anniversary, Liam."

Liam led me to the table. He pulled my chair out for me then he sat down.

"How'd you do all this?" I asked.

"With a little help,"Liam said.

Mom came to the gazebo with two cheeseburgers,fries and two chocolate shakes. After Liam and I ate, he took my hand.

"I can't imagine my life without you," Liam said.

"Are you glad I met you here in the middle of the dance floor five years ago?" I asked.

"Absolutely," he said. "Are you?"

"Yes,"I said. "I love you, Liam."

"Will you do something for me then?" Liam asked.

I nodded. Liam got down on one knee.

"Will you,Jessica Elizabeth Jade Ames, make me the happiest man I know?" he asked, holding an open ring box.

"Yes!"I said. "A thousand times yes!"

Liam slipped the ring on my finger. He got up from his knee, picked me up and kissed me.

"I'll never let you go," Liam said, after we broke apart.

"You have me forever and for always," i said.

I saw my parents, siblings, Aunt Astrid, Uncle Carter, Aunt Coralyn, Uncle Ryan, Carlos,Rori,Brooklyn, Lucky, CJ,Maddi, Adonia,Ronan, Candi, Tyler, Capri and Danny plus Liam's parents coming over to us. Liam put me down. We walked out of the gazebo.

"Everyone knew what you were doing?" I asked.

"Yes," Liam said.

We kissed again. Everyone congratulated us.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

I was so happy. When Liam and I went to work that Monday, all the girls wanted to see my ring. The men were patting Liam on the back and shaking his hand. Liam and I went to our desks when our boss,Jamie, told us to come into her office.

"I hear congrats are in order," she said.

"Yeah," I said. "Liam and I are engaged."

"Good for you," Jamie said. "I knew you two were meant to be."

Liam smiled at me. There was a twinkle in his eyes.

"We'll have Simone write up the engagement blurb," Jamie said. "How does that sound?"

"Perfect," Liam and I said together.

Liam and I went back to our desks after talking with Simone about our engagement blurb. I sat down and started to finish my report that I started Friday. My desk phone rang.

"San Fernando Times," I said. "Jessica Ames speaking, how may I help you?"

"Liam will never marry you," the voice said.

"Who is this?" I asked.

"No one of impimportance," the voice said. "Just know that I'm going to get him back."

The line went dead. Liam looked at me.

"Honey," he said. "You okay?"

"I think I just got a call from Julianne," I said.

"What?!" he asked. "What did she say?"

"She was going to get you back and that you were never going to marry me," I said.

Liam took my hand, the one with the engagement ring on it.

"Do you see this ring on your ring finger?" he asked.

I nodded.

"It means I'm yours,"Liam said. "And you're mine, forever and for always. As it should be."

I was still pretty shaken up after that phone call so Liam told Jamie what happened. She told him to take me home.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

"Feeling better?" Liam asked.

We were laying on our bed. I was using Liam's chest as a pillow. His arms were around me, stroking my back.

"A little,"I said. "After five years, why would she call and say all that stuff?"

Liam kissed the top of my head.

"I love you and only you," he said. "You know that,right?"

I nodded. "Yes."

"You are in need of a day out with me and our friends," Liam said.

He took his cell out of his pocket and called our friends. They were on holidays from their jobs. Liam told them what happened. They said that they would be right over as soon as they could. Liam and I moved to the couch.

"She must think I stole you, Maddi, Rori,Tyler and Danny away from her," I said.

"You didn't steal us,"Liam said. "We just love you better."

I smiled. Our friends arrived.

"We love you,Jess,"Maddi said. "Rori and I should have made the switch back earlier."

"Liam,Danny and I should have made the switch earlier," Tyler said. "You are the most caring,loving,wonderful person we've ever met."

"Capri,Candi,Carlos,Adonia,CJ,Brooklyn and I have known you since we were babies," Lucky said. "You're family."

I hugged my friends. "Thanks. That made me feel a lot better."

"Let's go have some fun," Adonia said.

Liam made one last call. Jamie gave us three weeks holiday just as long as we enailed her our stories during that time.

"Where do you want to go?" Liam asked after he hung up the phone.

I thought for a second. "Disneyland. I want to feel like a kid today."

The others agree. We spent the whole day there.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Liam planned for the two of us and all of our friends to fly to New York for a week. We left that Tuesday. It was a great surprise.

"I have everything planned," Liam said when we were in our hotel suite.

"Look at you,"I said. "Being Mister Plan-it."

He smiled as he put his arms around me. "I just want you to have fun and to stop worrying about that bitch."

He kissed me. I smiled.

"That helped,"I smiled.

We got dressed and got onto the elevator.

"We should get married in two weeks,"Liam said, surprising me.

"Why?" I asked.

"I don't want to wait a year," Liam said. "I just want you as my wife."

We were down at the lobby. Our friends were waiting. Liam took me to my favorite musical. When we got back to the hotel, Liam and I went to our suite.

"Two weeks to plan a wedding," I said.

"Yeah,"he said.

"Okay,"I said. "Let's do it."

Liam smiled and kissed me.

It was a hectic time, planning a wedding. Liam and the other guys helped. It was good that I had started planning some before Liam asked me to marry him. Everyone we invited had RSVP'd. We even hired security to keep unwanted guests (Julianne) out.

The wedding day finally arrived.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

"In a few hours, you're going to be Mrs. Liam Brendon James Thorne," Maddi said.

"My dreams are coming true," I said.

I had a gown made to look like the one I wore to the homecoming dance five years before. I had a tiara to go with my veil. There was a knock on the door. It was my dad.

"Two minutes 'til-", Dad started to say but stopped when he saw me.

"You look beautiful," he said.

"Thanks,Daddy," I said.

Two minutes later, it was time for the wedding to begin. My bridesmaids went first then it was my turn.

"Ready, baby girl?" Dad asked.

I nodded. We walked down the aisle to the front of the front of the church. Liam was smiling when he saw me. I smiled back.

"Who gives this young woman away?" Father Donavan asked.

"Her mother and I do," Dad said.

Dad lifted my veil, kissed my cheek and gave my hand to Liam. He went to sit down beside Mom.

"Dearly beloved," Father Donavan said. "We are gathered here today to unite this man and this woman in holy matrimony. If there's anyone here that thinks these two should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Liam and I held our breaths, praying Julianne didn't sneak in. When no one said a thing, we let the breath go. Everyone laughed.

"Liam,"Father Donavan said. "Do you take Jessica to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do," Liam said.

"Jessica, do you take Liam to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," I said.

Liam smiled at me. I smiled back.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

"Who has the rings?" Father Donavan asked.

Tyler and Candi gave the minister the rings.

"Liam," Father Donavan said. "You may say your vows first."

Liam took my wedding band from the minister's hand.

"I,Liam, take you, Jessica, to be my wife,my partner in life,and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through the good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart and my love from this day forward, for as long as we both shall live," Liam said, slipping the ring on my finger.

"Jessica," Father Donavan said. "It's your turn."

I took Liam's wedding band from the minister's hand.

"I,Jessica,take you,Liam, to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through the good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart and my love from this day forward for as long as we both shall live,"I said, slipping the ring on Liam's finger.

"By the power vested in me by the state of California and the USA," Father Donavan said. "I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Liam took my face in his hands and kissed me. i smiled into the kiss. Everyone clapped.

"May i present to you," Father Donavan said. "Mister and Missus Liam Brendon James Thorne. "

Liam and I walked down the aisle to an waiting car.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

"Please help me welcome Mister and Missus Liam Brendon James Thorne," the dj said.

Liam and I walked into the ballroom. We were having the reception at the ballroom where we had met in the middle of the dance floor five years ago. Everyone clapped. We went to our seat at the table that was at the front .

"Everything looks amazing," Liam whispered to me.

"This is what the girls and I did early this morning before we had to get ready," I whispered back.

The food that we had catered came out. After we ate, it was time for the first dance as husband and wife. Liam and I went to the dance floor. We started dancing.

"This is where I met you five years ago," Liam said. "When you found out that I was YalePrince12."

"At first," I said. "I thought it was a huge mistake because you were a jock and I was a nerd."

"You weren't a nerd,babe," Liam said. "You were just smarter than me."

I laughed. Liam kissed me. The song ended. Before the dance between my dad and me and Liam and his mom, we had the speeches.

Tyler went first.

"I have known Liam since we were in kindergarten," he said. "He's always been my best friend since then. When Liam told me he had met someone on the Yale chatroom he had been on, I was happy and a little skeptical. I was wondering if he was ever going to meet this girl. When Liam said that he was going to meet her at the homecoming dance, I was thinking finally. When I found out that it was Jessica, I was so happy for Liam. These two are the greatest together. I love you both."

Tyler came over to Liam and I. We hugged. After the speeches were done, it was time for father-daughter/mother-son dance.

"I can't believe my first born is now a married woman," Dad said.

"Dad," I said. "Even though I am a married woman, I will always be one of your little girls."

Dad smiled at me. I hugged him. The song ended. Everyone started dancing.

"Would you like to take a walk with me in the courtyard, Mrs.Thorne?" Liam asked.

"Certainly, Mr.Thorne," I said.

We walked hand in hand out into the courtyard. We walked to the gazebo. Liam and I sat down on the bench inside.

"How do you feel _about being married?" Liam asked._

 _"Amazing," I said. "I've married the man of my dreams."_

 _"Where is he?"Liam said jokingly. "I don't want to come between you two."_

 _"He's right here beside me," I said._

 _"And I will always be by your side," Liam said._

 _I kissed my husband. I couldn't believe that Liam was now my husband. I put my head on his shoulder. I had taken my tiara off my head. Our friends came outside._

 _"We've been looking for you two," Tyler said._

 _"We just came outside to get some fresh air," I said._

 _Our friends pulled us back into the ballroom. It was a fun night._


End file.
